


Journal 1: A War Fought and Won

by Lixxcn (Cj_artist)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season/Series 01, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_artist/pseuds/Lixxcn
Summary: Eris is traveling the world when they get a letter from a long lost friend who needs help. Giving into curiosity, they travel to the coordinates in the letter ot learn more.-or-A journal of an informant throughout the 1st real war of the DreamSMP.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & Original Character(s), Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Original Character(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 1
Collections: Journal of an Informant





	1. What the fuck is a "Prime Path"?

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a way to tune out my biology teacher, but it became so much more than that in the end. I hop you enjoys this!!

My dearest friend, Eris,

I write this letter with great guilt.  
As you know, I have moved into the land of DreamSMP. Sadly, there has been an altercation of sorts between Dream - ruler of DreamSMP - and myself over what is and is not allowed near the lands of the DreamSMP. Because of this; Tommy, Tubbo, and myself have decided to split from the Greater DreamSMP. We have tried to start a new nation - L’manburg.  
We have been met with resistance, and I have to ask for your help. We need information that we cannot get ourselves.  
I deeply regret having to ask this, knowing that you are out having adventures and taking jobs elsewhere. I also know that I do not have the funds to pay you for your services. But I would be deeply indebted to you if you could put that aside and help my new song grow into a beautiful symphony.  
-414 / 115 / -622

Love,  
Wilbur Soot

I read it once then twice over trying to rap my head around it fully. It’s been years since I’ve had any contact with Wilbur. It wasn’t by choice to be fair. Ever since he met Sally she’s been phasing me out of his life. I never even got to meet Floris - I’ve heard a bit from Techno, but that’s so few and far between. 

How did Wilbur even know where I was to be able to send this message? 

I guess it doesn't matter. I’m still going to go. He is my best friend - even after years of being M.I.A. - and I hold true to my promises. I start to pack up my stuff from the small room I’ve been renting in an Inn. The coordinates he left don’t seem that far off from where I am currently - maybe a few thousand blocks away. 

“Hey, what brings you down this early?” The receptionist asks, she’s a sweet lady, shame I have to leave, I liked her quite a bit, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you down here before 9:00 am.”

“Yeah...sorry but I’ve got to head out.”

“Oh, why?” she frowns

“Just got a letter asking for my aid from an old friend.” Pulling out a bag of coins, putting the rest of my fee on the desk, “We haven’t seen each other in years, but I come when called.”

“Oh, well be safe, and take care of yourself, Miss.” She takes the fee and starts counting.

“You as well.” With a wave, I leave the Inn. I can’t waste anymore time. From the looks of the letter, it was time sensitive. Taking one last look at the coordinates I fly off in the skys. 

\--------------------------------------

It takes a few hours, eventually I’m near to coordinates that were in the letter. I fly above the clouds - clearly he doesn't want me to be seen - until I’m right above the coordinates. Below me, there is a van with a flaming hotdog on top of it. 

“I guess that’s what I’m looking for,” I think aloud, “Now how to get down there without being seen?” Looking around, I see a forest just east of the van, it won’t cover my descent, but it will hide where I land and gives me a way to get to the van without being seen.

The forest is dense and full of tall spruce trees. I land near the walls of the country I assume to be L’manburg and check my communicator to see if I’m in range to message Wilbur that I’m here. I am.

YOU messaged WilburSoot : Outside the walls. Didn’t want to be seen.  
YOU messaged WilburSoot : How should I come in?

It takes a few minutes, but eventually… 

WilburSoot messages YOU : There’s a back way in that will lead you to my cabin.  
WilburSoot messages YOU : It’s north of the Prime Path, under the corner of the wall.

YOU messaged WilburSoot : What the fuck is the “Prime Path”?

WilburSoot messages YOU : Don’t ask.  
WilburSoot messages YOU : Look for the oak pathway.

Just as fast as the confusion sets in, it leaves, I don’t have the time to be confused. Heading around the walls I see the path in the distance, near some sort of entrance. I look around my area to find the entrance. It takes a while, but I find it hidden under a few fake bushes. Underneath the bushes is a tunnel that was dug out under the ground a few feet. 

It’s dark and damp, it’s barely lit by the lanterns hanging above. The tunnel is long and soon it branches off into different directions assumingly leading to different locations in L’manburg. 

YOU messaged WilburSoot : Where do I go?  
YOU messaged WilburSoot : These tunnels go everywhere.

WilburSoot messages YOU : Just keeping going straight. After the fourth intersection turn right and go to the end of the tunnel.  
WilburSoot messages YOU : Message me when you get there.

I do as instructed. Soon the tunnel dead ends with a trap door above head, just tall enough to fit Wilbur standing straight up. It’s clear he made these tunnels, but why?

YOU message WilburSoot : I’m here.  
YOU message WilburSoot : Now what?

The tunnel is filled with a bright light. I’m basically blinded for just a moment. When I can see again I look up to the top of the tunnel and I see the very person who wrote the letter to me in the first place. He seems lost for words as he reaches his hand out to life me out of the hole. I accept. 

As I brush myself off, I take a look around the cabin I find myself in. It’s cozy, fireplace lit in the center or the room, a table with 7 chairs, and a stairway that leads to a hallway - seemingly with rooms. When I finally look back to the tall man who called me here, he has his neck on the nape of his neck, looking like he wants to say something but can’t. So I do for him.

“Cozy place. It doesn't suit you Wil.” He smiles down at me.

“I think it suits me well, thank you very much.” A laugh escapes me and he follows. Soon Wilbur opens his arms with a question in his eyes and a warm smile playing on his lips. I accept again.

His arms are just as warm as I remember. They remind me of a warm spring day. It’s times like these that I remember just how much taller Wilbur is compared to me. My head is resting on his chest and I can feel the vibrations of his chest when he speaks.

“I’ve missed you Eris.”

“I’ve missed you too.” I hold him closer “So much.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t contact you for so long.” He strokes my hair lightly, settling his hand on the back of my neck. “I was blinded by my love and hubris. For that I will be eternally sorry.”

“You and your words.” I shake my head as we finally separate, “If I were truly mad at you, I would have never come.”

“Thank you for that. Come, sit, we have much to discuss.” Wilbur motions to a small couch in front of the fireplace. I hear a commotion outside, but Wilbur pays it no mind. 

“So give me the rundown Wil. Tell me what’s happened and why you need me.”

“We are fighting a war Eris and we are at a massive disadvantage. I moved to the DreamSMP to let Fundy, Tommy, and Tubbo lead better lives, but clearly that is not what happened. I realized that Dream - their leader - was a tyrant. I didn’t want him anywhere near the ones I held dear. So we left and tried to start our own nation, L’manburg. Dream didn't take too kindly to this and now we are fighting a war for our independence from the DreamSMP.” When he stops I can faintly hear laughter from outside.

“What are you asking me to do Wilbur?”

“I’m asking you to gain information on what DreamSMP is doing and what they are planning to do next.” There is a glint in his eyes - intense and unwavering with a hint of tiredness that seems to have been decades old. I take a minute to think about what I’m getting myself into. This is a war. A war that is much bigger than myself and that I really have no connections to. 

“I’ll do the job you ask of me Wilbur.” His expression immediately lightens - he truly wears his heart on his sleeve sometimes. “Under one condition.” It takes him a minute to respond, expression darkened.

“What are your terms?”

“I will not partake in any fighting and I will stay hidden from the prying eyes of both DreamSMP and L’manburg till I see it fit that they know of my presence in the war.” Wilbur thinks on this for a while. Long enough that I start to get bored of just sitting there. Then suddenly,

“I agree to your terms.” He holds out a hand towards me. I take it. We shake as the sun sets under the walls of L’manburg. We come into the night with an agreement that will last until one of us ends it. 

We let go of our hands as the laughter from outside dies down and ends. Wilbur looks to the door, then the clock beside me. “You should leave, the boys will be coming back any minute now.”

“Yes, your right.” As much as I yearn to see them again, they can not know I am here. Not yet. “I should find a place to stay the night.”

“No.” Wilbur stands and walks over to the window, seeming to be watching for something. “Take the tunnels out, go straight, take the third right turn then take the next left. There should be a trap door there that leads into a small cabin that you can stay in for now.”

“Thank you Wilbur.” I walk over to the trapdoor in the corner, he follows. 

“It’s the least I can do for you Eris. After all you’re going to help us win this war.”

“See you tomorrow Wilbur.” He nods to me and trunks back to the Door as the loud catering of the boys comes closer. 

I open the trapdoor, take one more look back, and drop down back into the tunnels. He shuts the door behind me and pulls something over the top. I follow the instructions that Wil told me and pull myself out of the tunnels.  
It’s a small, one story cabin. There’s a small bed in the corner with sheets, a fireplace with wood, and a small kitchenette. 

“I don’t think I mind this at all.” I think aloud as I draw the curtains closed. Lighting the fireplace, I settle in for the night. Faintly I can hear small bits of conversation from outside. I pay no mind. 

Tomorrow I start my work.


	2. Entery 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journal entry 1
> 
> What is going on?

Day 1: Arrival

I don’t know what I expected when I arrived here, but I can say it wasn’t this. Being welcomed back into his life with warm arms and a feeling of comfort. 

I thought he hated me. I thought that Sally had painted this terrible picture of me that made him hate me enough to never talk to me again. 

I guess I was wrong.

What happened to Sally anyways? She wasn’t in the home. There clearly wasn’t a place for her. There is no trace of her at all in L’manburg as far as I can tell. 

Maybe I’m imagining things, but if I remember correctly, WIlbur was head over heels for her. So why would there be no trace of her now? I should ask about it, but I don’t know if that would be overstepping the bonds of our already strained relationship. Maybe another day when we are back to what we used to be. 

Notes & Questions:

7 Chairs :  
-Clearly used often  
-Scrape Marks under each chair  
-Who else lives in WIlbur’s home?

L’manburg:  
-Strives to be independent from DreamSMP  
-What made Dream angry enough to wage a war over a small nation-state?  
-Who is Dream?  
-Ask in and out of L’manburg  
-Full story?

Wilbur:  
-Sally?   
-Fundy?  
-Tommy/Tubbo?  
-Phil?  
-Others?

I’m going to have to find a way to hide my wings if I ever do decide to show my face around this server. Well not show my face I guess, more show my eyes. 

I will tread that water when it comes I suppose.

I wonder if Wilbur still has his guitar, I yearn to hear him play again. For another day.

Lixxcn.

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this I was listening to the Undertale sound track and a "dream smp season 1" playlist made by hyeitsainsleyyy on spotify and may I say, the playlist slaps and it REALLY accurate to season 1. You all should listen!!
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!!


End file.
